


Millefiori

by pauraque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-19
Updated: 2004-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily always kept fresh flowers in the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Millefiori

**Author's Note:**

> An eponymous birthday drabble for Millefiori!

Lily always kept fresh flowers in the house. Remus sees her leaning over the kitchen table to reach the vase, deftly picking out the baby's-breath that had gone dry. Hair falling in light curtains about her face, sunlit.

Part of the house's rear wall still stands, bricks crumbling. Most of the smoke-smell has blown off now, but the debris is still smudged grey with ash. Remus steps carefully, comes round to the back. His breath catches when he sees.

Lily's garden. Crocuses and long grass, sage grown wild and rambling. A thousand flowers sweet and damp in the morning light.


End file.
